coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeff Cullen
Jeff Cullen was a model agent and boss of Rosie Webster. While having a drink at the Rovers, he approached Sally Webster and Gail McIntyre and offered to buy them a drink. However he was more attracted to Sally (not knowing that she was Rosie's mother), and took her out for a meal. A few days later when Rosie was doing a modelling shoot, she refused and walked out, telling her mother that she was sacked. Sally went round to confront "Alfie" (a name which Jeff used) and was shocked to see it was him. Jeff told her Rosie wasn't sacked, and she had resigned and walked out. Sally sided with him and they continued their relationship with each other, much to the annoyance of Sally's estranged husband Kevin. Jeff later spent the night with Sally in March 2011 and when Kevin knocked on the door in the morning, he guessed by Sally's reaction that Jeff was there. Kevin sent Sally some flowers although Sally thought they were from Jeff and thanked him, but she was furious when she found out they were from Kevin. Jeff and Sally went to Paris together for a fortnight in May. Shortly after they returned, Kevin was injured after the lift broke down at the garage and Sally let him stay at No.4. Jeff surprised Sally with a marriage proposal but she declined because she had only recently split up with Kevin, causing Jeff to walk out and end their relationship. Shortly after his split from Sally, Jeff shared a kiss with Rosie's modelling rival Stacey Bigsby, and Rosie filmed them and threatened to reveal it to his current girlfriend if he didn't let her appear on the ITV breakfast chat show Lorraine. Stacey was left puzzled when Jeff gave Rosie the job instead of her. Jeff consoled her by offering her a job on the show too. When Stacey appeared on live television, Rosie made a scene by attacking her and ripping her hat off, causing her to be pulled away by security guards. Jeff fired Rosie for the incident. However, she was asked to appear on Loose Women and Rosie agreed to work for Jeff again with a pay rise. Sally saw Jeff again in September 2011 when he was escorting Rosie back from her modelling trip. His and Sally's spark was instantly reignited and Jeff invited Sally out to Nick's Bistro. Sally had recently spent the night with Kevin who jealously saw them kissing. In October 2011, Rosie suspected Jeff was having a fling with Stacey again when he offered the blonde a top job, so she vowed to get him out of her mother's life for good. She told her sister Sophie that she had decided she was going to seduce Jeff in a bid to break him and Sally up, so that the latter could get back together with Kevin. Rosie's plan was to have Sally see her and Jeff in a compromising position and dump him. The plan worked but Jeff protested his innocence to Sally, who believed her daughter's story and told him to leave. However, Sally discovered the truth when a guilty Sophie confessed and told her about Rosie's plan. Sally broke up with Jeff again in November 2011 when he persuaded Rosie to let him have the Weatherfield Gazette newspaper interview her about her ordeal at the hands of John Stape who had recently kidnapped her. Jeff told the paper about Sophie's lesbian relationship with Sian Powers and Kevin's affair with Molly Dobbs and baby Jack, and they ended up publishing the sordid tittle tattle under the headline "Kidnap made me feel sexy". Kevin and Sally were furious when they found out and Sally threw him out of No.4 during Sophie's birthday party and told him she never wanted to see him again. :Although the character's first on-screen appearance was in February 2011, "Alfie" was first mentioned in Episode 7232 (18th December 2009), when Rosie told sister Sophie that she had been head-hunted to work as his promotions girl selling vodka to upmarket drinking establishments. :Jeff also appeared in Rosie's spin-off series "Just Rosie". List of appearances 2011 Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2011 minor characters